La mamma di Severus
by Clasprea
Summary: Riuscirà la morte della mamma di Severus a dare un motivo a lui e Lily di ritrovarsi, dopo che Sev è diventato un Mangiamorte? Per ora rating T ma potrà diventare M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i personaggi di Harry Potter non mi appartengono, sono di J.K. Rowling! La storia non è scritta a fini di lucro, ma solo per divertimento.

Lily stava facendo un ultimo controllo della casa prima di andare a letto, verificando che tutte le persiane fossero ben chiuse e che James non avesse lasciato il cancello aperto. Con tute le voci che si sentivano ultimamente sui Mangiamorte, Lily era diventata sospettosa e anche delle abitudini così babbane come controllare di aver chiuso bene tutti prima di addormentarsi la facevano stare più tranquilla.

Proprio quando aveva terminato il giro di ispezione e stava per raggiungere James in camera da letto, il telefono squillò.

'Chi può essere a quest'ora?' pensò Lily preoccupata.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ciao tesoro, sono la mamma" Lily si preoccupò del motivo della telefonata, vista l'ora tarda, anche se la voce della signora Evans aveva un tono tranquillo.  
"Oh, ciao mamma sei tu, ma va tutto bene? Papà sta bene? Tunia?".  
"Non preoccuparti cara, noi stiamo tutti bene" Lily tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre la madre parlava "Ti ho chiamato per avvisarti che la signora Prince, la mamma di Severus, è morta questo pomeriggio".  
"Oh" fu tutto ciò che Lily riuscì a dire, così la madre continuò.  
"Lily, tesoro, so che tu e Severus non vi parlate più, però eravate tanto amici una volta, credo che dovresti venire domani al funerale"  
"Non so, mamma, è complicato... Non credo che sia il caso che io venga"  
"Beh, promettimi almeno che ci penserai, quel povero ragazzo non ha più nessuno al mondo! L'anno scorso suo padre, ed ora la madre... Sarà distrutto!"  
"Ok, mamma ti prometto che ci penserò, ma non ti assicuro niente"  
"Va bene, se cambi idea, sappi che il corteo funebre partirà da casa Piton alle 4, domani pomeriggio. Buonanotte, piccola"  
"Buonanotte mamma, saluta papà e Tunia"

Lily riagganciò con un sospiro e si avviò in camera da letto.

James la fissò incuriosito "Chi era? Tutto ok?"  
"Era mia madre, tutto ok, mi ha chiamato per dirmi che è morta la mamma di Sev"  
James sorrise. "Bene, domani avremo un Mangiamorte in meno in mezzo ai piedi, almeno per un giorno".  
"James, non ti sembra un po' eccessivo? Sev ha la nostra età, ed è rimasto senza i suoi genitori!"  
"Bah, continuo a pensare che uno come Snivellus non meriti proprio nulla! Notte Lily" James le diede un bacio, prima di spegnere la luce.

- . - . - . -

Lily non riusciva a prendere sonno, troppi pensieri affollavano la sua mente.

Da un certo punto di vista, sapeva l'effetto che la morte della madre stesse provocando in Severus. O almeno credeva di saperlo, visto che Sev era sicuramente cambiato completamente dal dolce ragazzino che le aveva fatto comprendere quanto la sua magia fosse speciale e che le aveva fatto battere il cuore tanti anni prima.  
Ora era diventato un Mangiamorte, ma Lily non riusciva a convincersi che quel lato così dolce e sensibile fosse scomparso del tutto, sperava che fosse solo sepolto da qualche parte.  
Tuttavia il vero motivo per il quale preferiva non vedere Severus non era legato ai cambiamento nel ragazzo: Lily aveva paura di capire cosa avrebbe provato nel rivederlo.

Adesso lei stava con James. Lei amava James. Eppure solo sentire il nome di Severus pronunciato dalla madre aveva fatto saltare un battito al suo cuore.

Alla fine il sonno ebbe la meglio su Lily, prima che fosse stata in grado di prendere una decisione.


	2. Chapter 2

La mattina seguente, Lily si alzò e andò in cucina per la colazione, trovando James già seduto a tavola che sfogliava la Gazzetta del Profeta.

"Qualche brutta notizia, caro?" chiese Lily. Con la guerra che imperversava, sfogliare il giornale era spesso fonte di notizie legate ad omicidi e sparizioni, a volte anche di persone conosciute.  
"No, per fortuna oggi non ci sono notizie particolari. Però guarda qui, alla penultima pagina".  
James mostrò a Lily la pagina dei necrologi, in cui compariva l'annuncio del funerale di Eileen Prince Piton.

"James, credo che dovrei andarci..."  
"E perché mai? Tu e Snivellus non vi parl..."  
"James! Ti ho già detto mille volte di non usare quel nome: lui si chiama S-E-V-E-R-U-S" lo rimproverò Lily.  
"Uff, quante storie... come se ti fossi dimenticata come ti ha chiamata! Lui non mi sembra si sia fatto problemi a darti della Mezzosangue!"  
"Questo è vero, ma... ma se non ci andrò mia madre mi romperà le scatole per mesi, dicendo che sarei dovuta andarci, che c'era tutto il vicinato, e così via...".  
In realtà Lily non sapeva spiegarsi bene quale fosse il motivo che l'aveva spinta a propendere per la partecipazione alla cerimonia, ma non era certo la paura del rimprovero da parte della madre: tuttavia, sperava che questo bastasse a zittire James. Non sopportava l'idea che James sfruttasse qualunque occasione per ricordarle quel terribile giorno in cui la sua amicizia con Sev si era irrimediabilmente incrinata.

"Bah, fai un po' come ti pare, io vado al lavoro". James si alzò e andò a mettersi il cappotto. Tornò indietro in cucina, diede un veloce bacio a Lily e si smaterializzò.

Una volta sistemata la cucina con un paio di colpi di bacchetta e mandato un gufo al suo capo per avvisarlo che quel giorno sarebbe stata a casa dal lavoro, Lily andò in camera da letto e aprì l'armadio, alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettersi.  
'Uhm' pensò Lily 'Questo no, troppo colorato. Quest'altro nemmeno, sembro mia nonna! Mh, e questo?'  
Lily estrasse dall'armadio un vestito nero, con la gonna che arrivava appena sopra al ginocchio, che aveva messo per il matrimonio dei Paciok. Se lo provò, le andava ancora a pennello, come quando lo aveva acquistato qualche mese prima.  
'Certo che sto andando ad un funerale, non sarà un po' troppo corto?'. Il vestito le stava benissimo, faceva risaltare le sue curve perfette. 'Però è anche vero che ci sarà tutto il vicinato, se non mi vesto elegante poi va a finire che la mamma mi rompe davvero le scatole!'. E così Lily tenne il vestito, si truccò in maniera sobria e si avviò verso casa dei suoi genitori.

Anche la signora Evans si stava truccando davanti allo specchio, preparandosi per andare al funerale della signora Piton. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare alle parole pronunciate poco prima da sua figlia Petunia: le aveva semplicemente chiesto se volesse accompagnarla al funerale, ma Petunia le aveva detto che mai e poi mai sarebbe andata al funerale, perché "non voleva aver nulla a che fare con quegli strani zoticoni dei Piton".

Si chiedeva perché sua figlia maggiore provasse tanto odio per quella famiglia: certo, forse erano un po' strani e in giro si diceva che il signor Piton non fosse proprio uno stinco di santo e che a suo tempo fosse stato violento con la famiglia, ma in fondo erano solo voci e la signora Piton, anche se un po' eccentrica, le sembrava una brava donna.

Proprio quando la signora Evans aveva finito di truccarsi Petunia entrò in bagno e disse "Mamma, hai finito? Devo uscire con Vernon e mi devo preparare, mi serve il bagno!"  
"Ok cara, ho giusto finito, entra pure. Guarda che Lily potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro, aspetta un attimo ad uscire, così vi potrete vedere" rispose la signora Evans.  
"Cosa? Lily sta venendo qui? Hai fatto bene a dirmelo, non ho voglia di vederla, non ho intenzione di starla a sentire mentre blatera delle sue scemenze magiche. Me ne vado subito!" e senza attendere una replica da parte della madre, si mise la giacca e uscì.

La signora Evans era molto rattristata dal fatto che le sue figlie non riuscissero ad andare d'accordo, ma in questa occasione pensò che forse era meglio così: se Lily fosse venuta non voleva che Petunia le dicesse delle cattiverie su Severus Piton. Anche se Lily era stata attenta a nasconderlo, alla signora Evans non era certo sfuggito quanto sua figlia fosse stata male per il litigio avuto con il ragazzo e non voleva che Petunia dicesse qualcosa di estremamente sgarbato che potesse rinnovare il dolore nel cuore di Lily.

Passò qualche altro minuto e la signora Evans stava ormai uscendo di casa, convinta che Lily non sarebbe più arrivata, quando udì un rumore provenire dal soggiorno: era la sua Lily, che si era appena materializzata.  
"Ciao mamma, eccomi" disse Lily.  
"Ciao tesoro, sono contenta che alla fine tu abbia deciso di venire. Sono sicura che Severus lo apprezzerà"  
"Non so mamma, non ne sono così convinta". Lily non dubitava che una volta ci fosse stata una grande amicizia tra loro, il Severus bambino che l'aveva introdotta il mondo magico non avrebbe mai rifiutato la sua compagnia, ma da quei giorni ormai era passato tanto tempo e probabilmente i sentimenti di Severus erano cambiati... Severus era un Mangiamorte ora!


End file.
